The Lost Girl
by derpina-x
Summary: She lost everything she ever knew and come to love. She's felt so much pain through the years and has seen and endured many horrors. She wields powers beyond her wildest dreams and is almost invincible. But inside, she yearns for something to fill the gap of loneliness in her soul. PPGD universe, Dexter X OC. Updates once a week.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own the concept of Bell, Dr X., or Megaville. _

_Please review! c:  
xoxo_

* * *

She shook in her bed, sweating beneath the covers as she tossed and turned. She panted, furrowing her eyebrows, dreaming about the events that led up to this point.

_She ran hard and fast, tears falling as she struggled to keep from faltering in her pace. Her muscles burned and her lungs ached as every instinct in her body screamed for her to keep running. Branches tore into her dress and scratched at her skin, making blood seep out of the cuts around her exposed flesh. Sharp, jagged rocks dug into her bare feet, making wince with every step she took. She dared to look back for a split second to see if her pursuer had given up in the chase. _

_ Sadistic smile plastered on her face, silver eyes hungry, the girl was right behind her, flying at an inhuman pace, her dress flapping in the wind and a silver trail of light behind her. Her long, white hair whipped behind her; pulled back by a simple black headband, save for a few cowlicks on her widow's peak. The dress was unfazed by the passing shrubbery; the only detail on the pure white of it was a black, thick stripe around her abdomen. She raised her hand in front of her, white energy sparking from her palm. _

_ She gasped and whipped her head back forwards, concentrating on running faster, despite her aching muscles and lungs. The pursuer merely smirked at her prey's actions, and shot a blast of white energy at her heels, making her fumble and fall forwards, scraping her knees and rolling until her back made contact with a tree trunk, a loud thump emanating from the hit. She hissed at the pain and looked up at her attacker, fear evident in her cobalt blue eyes. _

_ "Don't worry, this'll only hurt…a lot." The attacker sneered, preparing to blast the girl in the head._

_ "NO!" The prey screeched, covering her face and curling into a ball with her scratched and beaten arms. _

She gasped as she sat up on her bed, sweat rolling down her forehead and back. Her desperate cry still rang in her ears, and she was suddenly filled with fear that she started to sob, cuddling her knees to her chest and shaking with renewed anguish. After what seemed like hours, the loud sobs dissipated into small hiccups as she unfurled from her position on the bed, still shaking softly.

She placed her bare feet on the cold ground and started to pad to the bathroom, ever so careful to not awake _her_.

"Boo!" A familiar voice cried from behind her, making the bare foot girl jump.

Her very captor giggled as the puffy eyed girl whipped around to face her, glaring at her unforgivingly.

"I hate you, Bell." She growled, jabbing a finger into her chest.

Bell giggled, another smile lighting up in her silver eyes. Bell was her captor, she brought her to a dimension created by a person she called 'Susan', Black Eden. Her father, known as Dr. X, had Bell capture her and bring her here for reasons even she didn't know.

"You know you don't mean that, Bo." Bell cried, draping an arm around her slight shoulders.

Bo shook her off, glaring at her fiercely.

"You don't have the right to call me that." Bo growled hotly, slamming the bathroom door in Bell's face. Bell grunted disappointedly, her heavy footsteps echoing in the metal walls.

Bo sighed and stared at the mirror in front of her, a pained expression on her face.

Bright orange eyes with long, thick lashes stared back at her, a hint of tiredness in them. Long, bronze-brown waves tumbled down her back and shoulders, tickling her exposed abdomen. Her bangs nearly covered her eyes, brushing the bottom of her eyebrows. Her slightly tan skin shone in the pale light, some of her scars visible in the flickering light. She washed her face, the cold water making her wake up immediately.

She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't take being Bell's slave anymore. It shot at her pride to answering to Bell's every beck and call like a dog. Instantly, anger tore through her body and spread like wildfire through her veins. She gripped the sides of the dirty porcelain sink and it shattered in her iron grip, sending large white pieces toppling across the floor. Shards of the porcelain pierced her palms, making warm blood ooze down the drain of the sink. She hissed, quickly plucking them out and small tears rolled down her face.

With each pluck, she remembered everything Bell did to hurt her. She tortured her family mercilessly. She reveled in their anguish, fear and misery. _Pluck. _She had to endure the many syringes of chemical X injected into her veins. _Pluck. _Bell had her train with three super-powered boys that showed her no mercy. They left her beaten and burned, cackling as she lay crumpled on the floor in pain. _Pluck._ Bell cut her off from everything she ever knew, and made her feel alone. Made her feel like her only purpose was to be _evil. Pluck._ Each piece of the porcelain clattered on the floor, covered in blood. She stared at her hand as it dripped blood on her clothes and on the floor, staining it a rich crimson. This time, tears of misery fell as flashbacks of her past hit her heart heavily, making her whole body shake as she tried to suppress her sobs.

From this moment on, Bonita Young would not cry anymore. She would make Bell _pay_ for her wrongdoings. She stood up in an instant, the large gashes on her palms fully healed. The only trace there was that her hand was hurt was the spots of blood on her shirt. Today, she started life anew.

She barged out of the bathroom, nearly tearing the door off its hinges with a loud slam. Bell's head whipped from behind the corner of the hallway, eyebrows raised.

"What's the matter?" She asked innocently, staring at her, perplexity in her almost childish features.

Bo merely sauntered over to her, teeth bared and orange electricity sparking from her clenched fists. Bell went a ghastly shade of white for a split second before she regained her composure, positively frightened of Bo's new audacity and ferocity.

"You won't ever hurt me again." Bo growled, barely audible beneath the whirring of machinery. But Bell's super hearing caught on to her sentence and she broke out into a cold sweat. There was something in the steely tone of Bo's voice that made her skin crawl. She certainly was serious about her last statement because she charged at Bell, her fists raised and glowing a bright shade of orange. Bell finally snapped to her senses and smiled sadistically at Bo's charging figure.

She caught Bo's fist as it was about to connect with her jaw and she flipped Bo over, making her land flat on her back on the hard, metallic ground. Bo hissed at the contact, but rolled out of the way in time to dodge an elbow to the face. From her position, Bo raised her leg to kick Bell under the jaw, sending her flying in the air. She made herself upright and Bo had the opening she needed for her to roundhouse kick Bell, sending her into another wall, leaving a rather large dent in the thick metal. Without sparing a moment, Bo charged again, leaving a tail of orange light behind her. Bell recovered quickly and they both moved with effortless speed as they threw punches and kicks at one another. Bell managed to find a hole in Bo's stance and kneed her there, making her double over and cough up blood. Bell kicked her in the forehead, making her whip painfully backwards and into the wall behind her, and she slid down painfully as she coughed more.

"Foolish girl. You think you can defeat me. You are just a weakling." Bell panted, raising the toe of her Mary-Jane shoe to Bo's chin, making her look at her face. Bo glared, blood dribbling down her chin and onto her shirt as she clutched her abdomen.

Bell's last statement bounced around in Bo's skull, mocking her and she felt her body heat up, hot anger pouring in her limbs like fire. All her pain slipped away and she felt strong; invincible.

"I. Am. Not. WEAK!" Bo shrieked, grabbing Bell's foot and twisting it backwards at an unnatural angle, making Bell cry out in agony. Bo sprang up, her fist connecting with the bottom of Bell's jaw. She held nothing back. She had been craving this moment so long that everything flowed together like liquid rubber. She pounded Bell with everything she had, punching her and kicking her mercilessly. Bo jumped higher and slammed her heel on the crown of Bell's head, making her crash to the ground gracelessly. Bo landed on her feet, forming a small crater beneath from where she landed. She grabbed Bell's neck and lifted her off the ground, her feet dangling inches above the metal ground.

"Where is it?" Bo murmured murderously.

Bell was silent, writhing under Bo's iron grip, choking and gasping for air.

"Where is it?!" Bo roared, shaking Bell and gripping her neck harder.

Bell said nothing again, making Bo growl in disgust. She threw her to the floor unceremoniously, and Bell gasped as she took in lungful's of air, digging her fingers into the metal floor.

Bo growled louder, her orange eyes flaming as her hands sparked with electricity. The hot matter burned the loose, cut t-shirt she was wearing, and small holes were made into the fabric. Before thinking she raised her hand up and shot at Bell's face, making her fly backwards and crash into a wall, her back sliding across the blood stained metal as she came to a sitting position.

"If you don't tell me where the portal is, so help me, I'll make your death a slow and painful one." Bo snarled, pulling Bell up by her long, white hair. Bell gulped, staring wide eyed at Bo, her threats finally sinking in. She knew Bo could kill her; she had the capability. After all, she taught Bo everything she knew, hardened her beyond even her pain. Bo could be a killing machine if she wanted to be, and she had a worse temper than her father, but she had her heart in justice.

"I-it's in Daddy's lab." She croaked, defeated as she tried to hang her head in shame, avoiding Bo's eyes, and the grip on her hair loosened, making her fall in a heap on the floor.

Bo turned on her heel and padded to the lab, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, as she grew closer to the door. The heavy, steel doors were larger than she was, and was protected by a four-digit code. She racked her brain trying to think of something Dr. X would have as a code; the man was very clever and unpredictable. She settled on typing 'Bell' in numbers, and the lock clicked open. She quickly rolled into the room, hiding behind a counter of numerous chemicals and gadgets, and peered around the corner. Something large and circular caught her eye and recognized it as the portal. She took stance to roll over there, but the door rolled open and Dr. X strode in, sitting at the super computer wearing only his pajamas.

She gasped silently, crouching absolutely still, hoping that X would leave soon. Beads of sweat rolled down her face with the strain of staying unmoving, and her muscles burned the longer the stood.

"Hello, Bonita." A deep, threating voice rang out, startling her. She dared not move a muscle, wishing to herself that he would lose interest and think that he was being paranoid. She bit her lip, almost drawing blood as her heart pounded in her ears.

"Come here, and perhaps I won't make you're punishment as harmful." He snarled, making her jump. She sighed and stood up, her back facing him as she dug her fingernails into her palms. She shook subtly, her breathing rapid and labored.

"Face me, insolent child!" He roared, making her flinch. She turned around slowly, her expression a mixture of fear, guilt and shame. She pushed her nails deeper into the skin, making small marks in the skin.

"I'm leaving." She said instantly, her face suddenly steely and serious.

"So be it." He sighed, waving her off. "But be warned, when you return, I will show no mercy."

"Then I'm not coming back." She growled, slamming the button that activates the portal and stepping into it, disappearing in the black abyss.

"I will see to it that you are returned to me, Bonita." He murmured to himself, glaring at the place she last stood. "Bell, inform the Rowdyruff Boys that Bonita is in Megaville. Be sure to tell them to bring her back." He said gruffly into the communicator, making the white haired girl jump on the other end.

"Okay Daddy." She said gleefully, ending the transmission and connecting with the Rowdyruff boys, giggling madly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review! c: _

_xoxo_

* * *

Bright, cheery colors and a clear blue sky greeted her when she stepped out of the brick wall, making her eyes ache with the liveliness. Her orange eyes scanned the alley she was in, and found no threats. She sighed and she wished she had changed out of her pajama shorts and cut t-shirt.

She was foreign. She didn't belong here in this perfect world. She was an outcast. She had nowhere to go, no one to return to. Everything she had ever known was ripped away from her. She should've just stayed in Black Eden, endured everything they threw at her and thought of a plan instead of coming here blindly.

A small tear escaped from her eye as she flew high above the sky, looking for a place to clear her mind and think of what she should do now. She knew that they would come after her, return her to the foul place she loathed so much.

She came to a stop as she sat on the warm white sand on a beach, the clear blue water lapping at her ankles. She twirled a piece of bronze hair in her finger, staring out at sea, and a small white boat barely visible on the horizon. The afternoon sun's warmth calmed her, relaxed her and made her sleepy. She sighed heavily, her heart aching with loneliness. She dug her fingers into the sand, feeling each grain through her fingertips.

More tears threatened to spill as she shut her eyes, preventing them from falling. She released a shaky sigh as she unclenched her fists, the overwhelming feeling of sadness suddenly gone. As quickly as it came, it was replaced with fear, and her instincts screamed for her to run. The hair on the back of her neck rose, and a cold wind from behind her ruffled her shirt.

"Well, look at what we have here, boys." A voice sneered, making her head whip back to face it.

Bright, sunset colored eyes met with unfeeling crimson eyes, cold, stony dark blue eyes, and taunting forest green eyes. Something in the deep recesses of her mind connected with the people before her and it made a shiver run down her spine.

"Y-you." She sputtered, backing away from the boys before her, making the warm waves splash on her clothes and skin.

The boy with dark green eyes cackled, his spikey black hair shaking with the sudden movement. He leaned forward and took her chin in his hands, his sadistic smile never fading.

"That's right, babe." He murmured into her ear, making her jump. His warm breath tickled her ear and another shiver racked her body. He pulled away, giggling madly at her discomfort.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" She roared, tears of fear and anger rolling down her face as she clenched her fists under the wet sand.

"Simple. We're here to take you home." The red one snarled, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her up, jerking her arm upwards painfully.

"Leave me alone!" She screeched, writhing in his iron grip as the trio cackled maniacally, taking off into the sky, leaving their respective colors of light in the sky.

"_No no no no no, this can't be! They can't take me back! They can't! I have to get out of here!" _She thought wildly, wiggling around and failing to release herself.

"Quit squirmin'!" The red one snarled, gripping her wrist tighter as she dangled dangerously below him. "Butch, take her." He growled to the green one, making him grin slyly.

"With pleasure, oh, my dearest brother Brick." He cackled as Brick flung Bo into Butch, carrying her bridal style.

Brick rolled his blood colored eyes as the blue one cracked a grin, muffling a giggle.

"What's up, toots?" He murmured, their faces inches apart as she continued to struggle in Butch's grasp.

"Let…me…go!" She screeched, punching Butch in the jaw, catching him off guard. He instantly released her and she jetted away, leaving behind a trail of orange. She heard the roars of Brick as he commanded his brothers to go after her, and she flew faster.

She dared to look back, and saw that only Brick and the blue one were following her; Butch was out of sight. She faced forward again, only to bump into something hard and muscular.

"I like 'em feisty." Butch whispered seductively, twirling a piece of her bronze hair in his fingers. She blushed madly and threw many punches at him, each of them he dodged easily. He managed to catch both of her fists and he pulled her close, his warm breath tickling her face.

"Aw, come on, babe, don't be like that." He cried disappointedly, snaking an arm around her waist. She growled again, her face turning a brighter shade of crimson. She thought quickly and kneed him in the stomach, making him double over in pain as he tried to catch his breath. Not wasting a moment, she roundhouse kicked him and he flew into the nearest building, a small explosion emitting from it.

Brick barreled into her, sending the two toppling onto the roof of a skyscraper, both of them wrestling for the upper hand. Bo kneed him in the gut when she found an opening, and she barreled him with punches so fast that they were barely seen with the naked eye.

"You will never take me back! EVER!" She roared, grabbing Brick by his collar and flinging him into his dark blue clad brother, which was barely arriving at the scene. She charged at the two falling forms, her eyes screaming bloody murder. She was beyond furious. She was determined for blood shed and wanted them to feel pain. Flurry after flurry of attacks were sent, each one earning a loud crack from where she hit them, breaking their diamond-hard bones. The blue one threw a punch at her, that she caught easily and she crushed his fist, making him cry out in pain. Without sparing a moment, she flung him on his back, front flipped and slammed her feet into his ribcage, snapping ribs in the process.

"Boomer!" Brick roared, running at Bo, his fists glowing a dangerous shade of red. She didn't flinch; instead she jumped up and kicked him under the chin, making his jaw crash into his tongue, blood spewing from his mouth. She spun and kicked him square in the side, hearing a crack as he doubled over, coughing up more blood.

Butch snuck up from behind, pinning her on the wall behind her, gripping her wrists tightly. She struggled for a brief moment before shooting her bright, orange eye lasers at him, making him cry out and back away, shielding his eyes. She tackled him so that way she was on top of him, punching him mercilessly as he did to her long ago. Blood flew out of his mouth and the gashes on his face and he lay still, bruised eyes shut.

She panted as she hovered off him, clinging to the wall behind her, digging her fingers into the brick for support. She shook as she stared at their battered, bleeding, unconscious forms and this made her breathing labored. She did this. She caused this much pain to them, even if they deserved it. She really was like Bell. She was a monster.

She slid down the wall and came to a sitting position and she began to sob, burying her head in her hands as her sobs racked her slight frame. All she wanted was to go away, so that way nothing from her past could come back and haunt her. She wanted to disappear, leaving every trace of her behind.

"Hey!" An authoritive female voice shouted, breaking Bo out of her reverie. "Just what do you think you're doing?"


End file.
